Dusk
by silkysun
Summary: There is a Princess of Shadow and a Hero of Dark.
1. Chapter 1

My deeries,

Concocting another bit of riveting rigmarole has taken me a stretch. I relish your candidness, but unfortunately cannot painstakingly assure you anything. Savoring your flatteries, I shall aspire to do only my best to indulge your amusements. This tale consists of much more concise chapters which may hearten those of you hesitant readers to take a further glance.

**Staggeringly Compulsory Premonitory Criterion:** By all means, venture over to my other tantalizing tale, Timeless, to read my caveat. However, you shall find that I still haven't wed any LoZ characters, game developers, or your mom. Woe is me!

Now then, may I present:

**Dusk**  
_There is a Princess of Shadow and a Hero of Dark._

* * *

Midna was weeping. Silvery tears cascaded down her lovely, pallid blue cheeks. To view her people free and content brought a great sense of comfort to her heart, but her homecoming had been fantastically bittersweet at best. A celebration raved in the halls of the Palace of Twilight, beyond its walls, and into the streets. Yet, behind the thick, heavy doors of her bedchamber, she had collapsed upon her bed a lamenting, joyless mass. Away from the twili, away from her world, and far from the realm of light she could cry. It was the only thing that gave her relief. 

"_Link... I..." she had managed, then given up. "See you later."_

She couldn't bring herself to tell him. Not when she could see so clearly how smitten he was with the Princess of Light. Looking down at her hands, she saw the gray-blue pallor of her beautiful skin. Beneath her sleeves, her arms were the same hue and she envisioned the glowing green-blue patterns, the very source of her twili magic, that wove up them. Her powerful magic was her gift, but her blessing was also her curse. She was too different from him.

Rising and strolling to her window, she wiped away her tears and peered out into the serene beauty of a world in perpetual dusk. It was a sight always so welcome because it was certain never to alter. How unlucky for her that matters of the heart were something entirely out of control. How could it be that she, a divine creature of shadow, could fall so completely for one of the brightest of the light? Perhaps it was his selflessness and his bravery or perhaps it was something different entirely. She wasn't certain that she would ever ascertain and it was probably much better that way.

_I am being a fool_, she scolded herself silently. _What would my people think of me if they knew of my affections for a being of the light?_

They would most likely find weakness and shortsightedness in such thoughts. The twili people were peaceful and filled with an intimate kindness, but even still, beings of shadow required a great and powerful leader. At first, it had been simple for them to submit to the rule of Zant, but they had soon regretted it as it blackened their souls and transformed them into terrible monsters.

_At least that insolent is gone! To think that imbecile might have been my husband!_ her mind seethed with anger.

Before Zant's decent into madness, he had been a favored member of the Twilit King's entourage. Many in the realm believed he was a likely candidate to succeed Midna's father as king, but it soon became clear that they and Zant himself were wrong. The Twilit King had made it certain that his intentions were not to give Midna's hand to Zant and that is what had driven him to lunacy. Ultimately some immense power, which she now knew to be Ganon's, had been bestowed upon Zant and he had used it to cut down her father and all men close to him in order to illegitimately gain the throne. As an extra precaution, he'd transformed Midna into an imp and banished her, though she knew he'd still longed for her to join him at his side and in his chambers every night. The very contemplation turned her stomach.

Venturing away from her window, she started for the door to go back out with her people. It was an important time to be amongst them, no matter what grief she felt for herself. As she grasped the handle of the tall, metal door, shrieks erupted outside of the palace. Wasting no time, Midna rushed out onto her balcony. She gazed around and could see commotion below, but could not pinpoint any source.

_Terrific! Things have only just settled and already some moron has to create chaos_, she thought scornfully and rolled her eyes.

It was certain that she would be needed now. Leaving her bedchamber, she made her way out into the massive hallway. Sure enough, a twili guard came rushing up the corridor toward her.

"Highness!" he called then bowed lowly and clumsy.

"Yes, what is it?" she questioned impatiently, though she mockingly thought, _"He'd make a fine doormat."_

"There has been a disturbance. We have the culprit in custody. He has been taken to the dungeon," the guard informed.

"Very well. I will go down and see to the matter immediately. Thank you and you are dismissed." She shooed him with a wave of her hand.

Moments later, Midna made her way onto the main landing of the palace's ballroom and descended the stairs to a throng of her cheering people. She regarded them tenderly as she waded through the crowd. Finally, she made it through them and vanished into a hallway. She went down several flights of stairs and into the dankness of the dungeons where members of the guard stood around with their lanterns glowing the aqua tint of twili magic.

"Where is the man in charge?" Midna asked more as an order for him to appear.

The captain of the guard stepped forward. "I am here, your highness."

"What of the disturbance?" Midna waited.

"Calmed now, majesty. It began when a young man began a picking a fight with some people on the streets for a reason which has yet to be established," the captain explained.

"Where is this young man now?" she questioned.

"We have brought him here to the dungeon," the captain answered.

"Take me to him!" she ordered.

"As you wish highness, please be careful though," he warned. "He is quite a wild one. We had a real time capturing him."

Midna followed the captain of the Twili Guard down some stairs and they came to a stop in front of a barred cell.

"He is in there, majesty." The captain gestured. "You might not want to venture too close."

"I require a lantern," Midna said casually as though it weren't a command.

The captain called one of the guards over and he supplied Midna with a lantern.

"Thank you," Midna told the guard when she took it from him.

"Highness, you may not be able to get a thing out of him. He seems quite stubborn and…" the captain began to explain.

Midna cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You in there!" she called to the prisoner's attention. "What do you mean by causing disturbance during our celebrations? I demand to know why you have caused such commotion on our streets!"

Midna heard shuffling in the cell as the captive rose from the floor and came forward. He said nothing, but she saw faintly in the darkness that his pale hands, lined with that eerie glow came to grasp the bars of the cell. She waited a moment, but he didn't say a word.

"Have you not heard me? Why do you not answer?" Midna asked impatiently.

Slowly, she lifted up her lantern to see his face. Her shock was instantaneous. Her eyes went wide and she swiftly brought her hand over her nose and her mouth which hung agape.

"No!" she whispered under her breath.

Staring into his beautiful crimson eyes, she filled with horror at recognition. He was a man - a striking _twili_ man, but how? She closed her eyes to clear her vision, but when she opened them, he was still there. How?! How could this be? Her mind raced trying to think of any possible explanation, but there was none.

Her eyes took in his face. She knew him well, but somehow she didn't know him at all. She wanted to turn and walk away, yet she felt she couldn't leave. Even as she stood cemented to the floor, she knew already that her dreams would be haunted by him. He was devastatingly gorgeous, this Link of the shadows.

* * *

Kindly assess my anecdote, deeries. I will be most gracious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dee dum. Dee da. Not one utterance from my deeries! Ah well. (grin) I shall commence with this scorned story because I delight in penning it and Oppy Jonny enjoys poring it over. xxx Midna xxx Perhaps one of you will elect to coalesce with us eventually. By the by, haven't you noted that my annotations are in no way austere? Quite the reverse actually. After all, I find myself to be an absolute dolt. Tee hee!

* * *

Breathlessly, Midna hurried down the hallway to her chambers, her robes billowing behind her. Feelings had welled up so overwhelmingly that she had finally had to leave the dungeon. How could this happen? There was no way! No way at all! It had to be some strange coincidence that a twili man existed that looked just like him. Yeah, some coincidence!

Midna rolled her eyes. _"What am I doing?! I can't allow such a thing to cloud my judgment. His infraction should be dealt with as any other twili man. Perhaps I should also be questioning whether he is a threat. It isn't as if life has been completely normal lately,"_ she thought angrily.

Reaching the door to her room, she pushed it open and went inside.

"Highness," greeted a silky female voice.

"At ease, Raydi. We are alone," Midna gently told her lady and dearest friend as she closed the door.

"Midna what has happened? One of the guards told me you seemed quite spooked by the prisoner they've just captured. Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

Midna hesitated before answering, "It is nothing. Simply a young man who made idle threats and caused some commotion. He will be dealt with accordingly."

Turning away, Midna made to go over to her mirror to brush her hair idly. Perhaps she could convince Raydi that all was well and no more would be made of the matter. A moment later, she felt a hand on her arm and turned to face Raydi.

"I saw him," Raydi informed. "The young man, he looked exactly like the hero from the light world."

Midna swallowed. "Yes," she agreed and her eyes narrowed. "Their appearances are quite similar, only he is not the hero. He is a twili male. However ironic it is, he will be dealt with as a twili of our realm because that is who he is."

Raydi was shocked. "But you know what our people will say…"

"And what would you have me do?" Midna cut her off swiftly. "Make exceptions to twili law because one of our young men coincidentally resembles the hero of light?"

"Are you certain this is mere coincidence?" Raydi questioned. "Such a thing puts me ill at ease."

"Well, I suppose it is up to me to find a fitting punishment. Perhaps I can have him observed somehow. I shall think on the matter," Midna contemplated aloud while placing her chin in her hand.

Strolling over to her armoire, she browsed through her many colorful gowns. When she found a lovely gown she pulled it out and inspected it closely. It was in a violet that matched the hue of her lips and lined in silver patterns.

Holding it up in front of her, she turned to Raydi. "What do you think?"

"I think you should think of a solution to this whole thing quickly," Raydi informed her. "The gown is beautiful."

Midna rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath. "I'm thinking, okay? It isn't easy being a leader you know. I have to appease the fears of my people and be fair to the prisoner or I will be labeled unjust. Now then, please help me change. I need to look collected and happy when I reappear. This is a fitting choice for such a day, don't you agree?"

Raydi raised her brows. "Your choice of wardrobe is, as usual, fitting. In fact, perfect for the times. It will make the twili very happy to see their princess content and looking so pleasant."

Midna simply nodded. She unfastened her headpiece, removed her crown, and pulled her robe off. Raydi went behind her and drew the straps of her dress down off her shoulders. Midna let her dress fall to the floor around her feet as Raydi lifted the gown over her head.

"Perhaps," Raydi began, "if it is not too forward of me, I might suggest that the prisoner's punishment be served by giving him duties under your mage patrol. You could keep fairly close watch on him then."

"Raydi, that is an excellent idea." Midna gave her a cunning smile and patted her cheek affectionately. "See why I keep you so close?"

"Naturally it is because I'm so very helpful." Raydi regarded her slyly. "You look gorgeous. Now let me fix your hair."

Midna gazed at herself in her floor length mirror as Raydi let her hair down and began to brush it. She finally decided that the gown was indeed a good choice. It was cut wide over the shoulder, far down her lower back, and low to the front revealing a healthy amount of cleavage. Below her bust, it opened widely at her sides and came back together below her navel. From there on, her skirts touched the floor but were slit to her thighs on both sides. To the twili it was an elegant choice of dress and to show skin in such a way was a fine display of beauty and confidence.

"So how shall you fix my hair?" Midna asked when she was done looking herself over.

"Honestly, I think you should just leave it down. You hardly ever do and I believe it would be very appropriate with the billowy sleeves and skirts," she advised.

Looking back into the mirror, Midna studied herself and nodded. _"If he was driven speechless by my beauty then, I wish Link could see me now,"_ she thought sadly. Suddenly she shook herself out of it. He was not here and she needed to stop thinking about him. She knew she would never see him again and there was no use dwelling on it.

"Are you alright?" Raydi interrupted her thoughts.

"Certainly, why wouldn't I be? The Twilight Realm is at peace and our people are content once again. No sorrow could rest within me as long as that joy exists." Midna smiled tenderly. One small lie couldn't hurt, right?

"You have just seemed really preoccupied since your return home. Is there something on your mind?" Raydi questioned concernedly.

"I'm afraid there are many things on my mind," Midna indicated seriously. "Now that I am the single ruler of the Twilight Realm and must make all decisions on my own. Recent events have drastically changed my life. I am alright though. I promise."

"Have you given any thoughts to marriage?" Raydi inquired casually.

Midna's breath caught in her throat. Such a question! "No," she replied quietly.

"You know that you will have to get married in order to become queen. Maybe now would be a good time to begin considering such a thing," Raydi pointed out. "I believe it will bring the twili great comfort."

"Maybe," Midna uttered. "But I will consider such things later."

In her mind she saw Link's face and felt the stinging sensation of grief. To her amazement, it was quickly replaced by the image of the young guy in the dungeon. Twilit Link was extremely hot, but it would never work. She mentally scolded herself at the very notion.

"Let us go. I need to be with my people," Midna murmured.

Midna and Raydi left her chambers and ventured down to the central throne room where a horde of joyful twili celebrated and danced in merriment. Raydi left Midna at the top of the stairs to descend on her own in regal grandeur. An admiring hush fell upon the crowd as a striking Midna floated downward and came to rest upon her throne.

Midna looked upon them with great pride. "My people," she called out. "This is a time for celebration. Please carry on!"

From her high place above them, she observed the festivities of her people. The many colored gowns of twili women swirled around the dance floor. Midna smiled as a couple kissed, looking very much in love.

"_That will never be me,"_ she thought sadly. _ "All I will ever have to look forward to is the company of a man that I know little of and will probably never love."_

Raydi appeared by her side and brought her a glass of twili pomegranate wine. Midna took it delicately and sipped the sweet substance. She plucked a flower from the vase beside her throne and twirled it about in her fingers. Just as she considered standing and venturing out amongst her people, the doors to the great hall flew open and a panicked guard stumbled in.

"Your highness!" he shouted and fell to his knees. "The prisoner has escaped!"

"_Fools!" _she thought. _"They can't even manage to keep hold of the very first prisoner they've had since our realm was freed." _

Midna stood. Her gorgeous features clouded over with a dark fury. Some of her people stared at her in an awed fear. Beautiful as she was, she was a humbling creature when she was angry.

"Find him!" she ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Deeries,

Thank you kindly this week for your bits of feedback. I shall continue scrawling out this story. I believe I have responded to all of you deeries who have reviewed except for one. Please find my comment to you below this chapter.

A mite few notes deeries:

1. I attempted unsuccessfully to post this chapter MUCH earlier last week, but the website was acting up and would not allow me.

2. This story MAY have to go on HIATUS. If you care to know the reasons why, visit my profile page and/or PM me.

With those tidbits of knowledge transmitted, kindly carry on.

After this chapter…the plot begins to thicken…

* * *

"_Idiots!"_ Midna silently seethed as she stomped back towards her room after giving the captain of the Twili Guard an earful.

As soon as the guard had rushed into the hall on the captain's orders and made his announcement for the whole kingdom to hear the celebrations had come to an abrupt end. Fearful people had headed for home immediately. First thing was first, Midna had decided, there needed to be a change in policy. Her guards did not need to be shouting and interrupting joyous occasions simply because some delinquent had escaped.

"And I was dressed so eloquently too," she muttered exasperatedly to herself.

"Princess!" Raydi shouted as she finally caught up. "That was awful! Such a ruin to a wonderful afternoon."

"Yes and I have thoroughly chewed up the captain of the guard. I shall have to give more thought to handling such matters. Such _embarrassments_ will not be tolerated in the future." Midna was disgruntled.

"So what happens now?" Raydi was wrought with fearful curiosity.

Midna looked at her thoughtfully before answering. "No need to fret, Raydi. The mages are on it right now and they _will_ find him."

They strolled down the hallway together. Though Midna had tried to reassure her, Raydi's eyes were still overflowing with dread and uncertainty. Shaking her head, Midna smiled smoothly realizing that nothing she said was going to make a difference. As they approached Midna's chambers, they paused.

"Raydi, you go in ahead and run me a bath please," Midna instructed. "I'm going to go have a stroll through the gardens to clear my head."

"Are you certain that is wise with a fugitive running amok?" Raydi was concerned.

"Certainly! You know what I told you. Everything will be fine." Midna attempted to reassure her again.

Raydi curtsied. "As you say, highness."

Before venturing off, Midna crossed her arms and watched as Raydi disappeared into her room and shut the door. She was such a loyal servant and a good friend, but sometimes she was a bit anxious and stubborn as well.

"_Of course, no one matches me for hardheadedness,"_ Midna noted to herself with a small giggle.

When she reached the small garden, she naturally went straight for the large fountain in the center as she always did. Sitting on its edge, she dipped her fingers into the water and skimmed them along the surface. The water blazed the colors of the twilit sky. A slight gust of wind sent her red hair spraying out into her face. She swept it behind her ear with her dry hand. Anyone who looked upon her in such a state was bound to fall in love with the very sight.

She smiled sadly at the absurd thought that the man she'd grown to love in the Light Realm could love her back. It was a nice sentiment, even if it was ridiculous.

She stood and drifted over to the rosebushes which were in full bloom. Twilit roses were uniquely beautiful. Their petals were a deep, inky red with vibrant scarlet patterns weaving over them, and they were wonderfully fragrant. Being careful not to touch the thorns, Midna brought one to her nose and then brushed it lightly upon her cheek. It was velvety soft.

Strangely, the softness reminded her much of burying her face in Link's wolf coat. She remembered his scent vividly and it made her head dizzy with delight. He had carried that intoxicating musk over to his Hylian form, and Midna had about died when she'd discovered how damned hot he really was. She had stopped insulting him…as much. Still, for a while, she'd had a hard time believing he could be the hero.

"_How was I know?"_ her mind reasoned. _"When I first met him, the evidence was quite compelling that he was as dumb as a box of rocks." _She smirked and shook her head. What else could she have thought? He wasn't exactly like most beings of intellect who would have protested or at least questioned following a complete stranger's orders. He had been very lucky she wasn't truly wicked or corrupt.

When she'd finally realized how smitten with him she was, she was relieved to find she was not in love with a complete moron. It had soon become clear that even if his naïve nature had led him into some foolish traps, his mind was adept at quickly solving puzzles and finding his way back out of sticky situations. They were things she'd grown to adore and admire about him. She suddenly tossed her hair about, attempting to clear her mind of thoughts of Link. It did little good.

Carrying onward, she spun about beneath the falthia trees which rained petals down upon her. They nearly matched the hue of her violet colored gown. This was magic. Midna thought she could comfortably die lying amongst the bed of petals upon the ground. She leaned backwards and fell into them with her eyes closed. It was akin to landing upon a huge, fluffy pillow. Their perfume made her want to curl up and fall into a peaceful slumber. She was a stunning vision amid the sea of petals. At this moment in time, nothing could be more breathtaking. Yet, it brought little comfort to her aching heart.

"I miss Link _so much_," she whispered to herself. To taunt him, to have him raise a mischievous brow, to brush his cheek tenderly once more; it would be bliss. Midna recalled the stolen glances and the knowing looks. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She would not cry again!

Finally opening her eyes, she realized that it was time for her to go back. Reluctantly, she stood up, brushed the petals off her dress, and pulled them from her hair. Thoughts of Link still slinked into her head, but she admitted that she at least felt a bit better after allowing herself a few minutes to relax. Although she loved to visit the palace's many large gardens, this small garden was conveniently close and there was something intimate about it. Here she could be vulnerable and not feel fear. This garden was her escape from the toils of regal rule.

"_I must stop this nonsense!" _she mentally scolded herself. _"I have to stop thinking about him. There is no use in dwelling on things that will never happen."_

She sighed heavily and set her sights for the pathway into the palace. As she made her way back, two strong male arms captured her from behind. A hand was clasped over her mouth as she was pulled into a deep, dark nook in the palace's wall.

"Don't make a sound," her captor warned dangerously.

Midna was surprised when he completely let her go. She whirled around and gasped. It was him. His deep red eyes bored into hers. His voice was very deep, smoothly rich, and sexy. It was nothing like Link's. She knew this man was different, but she was somehow surprised by it. Her trance turned to a demented amusement as she felt the cold blade of a knife upon her bare belly.

"I have been sent here to kill you, highness," he uttered lowly. "But I didn't think it fair or polite to do so without your knowledge." His eyes gleamed with a perilous satisfaction and something impure.

Midna smirked knowingly as she gazed back into his eyes. She thought she should probably feel afraid, but somehow she didn't. "I'm not certain how you've managed to avoid detection by my mages, but I highly doubt killing me is the first thing on your mind."

Lightly grasping his knife wielding hand with both of her hands, she turned it and ran the broad side of the blade upon the pale skin of her exposed stomach. The icy metal felt amazing. Its bitter chill sent her a sensuous shiver. She smiled sexily when she saw his eyes glinted with dark pleasure. Suddenly, she swirled around his arm gracefully and drew it into an embrace around her. Being against his strong body was unusually gratifying.

She was astonished when he spun them and pressed her back into the wall. He swiftly sheathed his knife, pressed his body upon her, and kissed her deeply and roughly. Midna returned his enthusiasm. When his lips left hers and met her throat, she laughed in self-satisfaction. She didn't even know him, but she knew she wanted him and she _easily _felt that he wanted her. She also knew their little interlude had to stop.

"Now, now. Let's not get too carried away. This is only our first date," Midna indicated smugly. She placed her hand gently upon his toned stomach and blasted him backwards with a jolt of magical power. "I see you like it rough. So do I. I hope it suits your fancy."

He clenched at his stomach, but finally stood. When he looked up into her eyes, she could tell he was seething, but his want for her had, if anything, grown. He brought up a hand glowing with twili magic. Midna smiled slyly. She knew he was game.

"That wasn't very nice. I was at least going to pleasure you before I killed you. Now neither of us gets to have so much fun," he brooded tauntingly.

"Come now. You haven't yet served your time for being so naughty. I plan on getting to know you a _lot_ better, even if your intent really is to kill me," Midna informed him.

"I'm afraid, highness, that is not going to be possible. You will not live to see me caught!" He hurled a bolt of twili magic straight for her.

Midna, being the most adept wielder of twili magic in the Realm, dodged easily and floated back out into the garden. She yawned. "Do what you will, but please do not destroy my beautiful garden. It will very much hurt my feelings."

He sprang forward and sent two enormous tendrils of magic that took the form of hands large enough to swallow Midna's entire body. Her eyes went wide in shock and she held her arms out to her sides and wrestled them back with her own magic.

"Pardon me, you're much more powerful than I first gave you credit for. Still-" she began arrogantly as her eyes clouded over with mischievous amusement, "-you'll have to do _much_ better than that."

"Don't tempt me, highness." He returned her smirk.

"I doubt I have to," she said silkily and raised a roguish eyebrow

Midna threw out two beams of magic straight at him. He caught them with his own magic and held her off. Midna's smug look grew as did his. Small beads of sweat began to form on both of their brows. Their efforts increased as they each attempted to gain the upper hand and pushed the other's magic back. Midna knew her abilities were far greater than this. She knew she could easily overtake him _if_ this was the extent of his power. For now she didn't care to find out just how strong he was unless she had to. Instead, she simply held him at bay. One thing was certain, he was powerful enough to surprise her. It was not an easy thing to do.

"Highness!" shouted a panicked voice from one of the castle's rooftops.

A thick rope of pale blue magic whipped down and around the young man's left wrist, catching him off guard and cutting off some of the magic flowing through his fingertips. Luminera, High Mage of the princess' mage patrol, detained his wrist as more strands of twili magic wrapped about him from other mages, wrestling him to his knees as he struggled violently against their restraints.

"Are you alright, majesty?" Luminera asked concernedly as she floated down from the rooftop and landed beside Midna.

"Naturally! I could have taken him myself," Midna told her as though her worry was ridiculous. Of course, she wasn't certain if her words were a bluff or not.

Luminera smiled and nodded. "I'm certain you could have, but that is what your mages are for. We need our princess healthy and whole."

"Just so long as you don't make like I'm helpless," Midna teased testily. "I despise that."

"As would anyone with such great power and magical control," Luminera inclined her head in respect. "What shall we do with him for now?"

"Take him back to the dungeon, but make sure you keep his restraints on him lest he slip out of his cell again," Midna instructed.

"Alright," Luminera acknowledged her words. "Shall we have him punished?"

"Oh no," Midna answered with pleased self-satisfaction. "No, no. I have something very,_ very_ special planned for him."

He looked up at her. His eyes were brimming with a laughing cruelty and lustful retaliation.

* * *

Deerie tandem –

Thank you for your kind response and concern. I had thought about addressing that matter and I hope that I have begun to do so in the above chapter. No matter which side of the road you're on with Link's love life, it would be very difficult to ignore that Midna was doubtlessly in love with Link at the end of Twilight Princess.

-silkysun-


End file.
